


In the Blink of an Eye

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When something happens in the blink of aneye, how do we all cope.





	In the Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In the Blink of an Eye**

**by:** Lu

**Character(s):** Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna (hinted)  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** \- Warning Character Death.  When something happens in the blink of an eye, how do we all cope.  


The knocking at the door became more persistent.  “Did you forget your key again?”  She said impatiently, opening the door only to discover it wasn’t who she thought on the other side.

“Sir we have just been given an account of an accident that happened this evening.”  The young guard stood in front of Leo, CJ, Toby, Sam and Charlie.

“Why are you telling me like this?”  Leo asked.

“Sir, the accident was fatal.  A white Suburban drove threw a red light a light beige Audi.  The driver of the Audi was……….”  The young guard didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Josh Lyman.”  CJ said.  The young guard nodded as he watched the senior staff to the President take in the news.

“Thank you.”  Leo finally said as the young guard walked out of the office.

“Sir, also Mr Lyman’s next of kin has been informed.”  The young guard departed the office after his last statement.

“Who is Josh’s next of kin?”  Sam asked.  He watched as CJ’s face fell.  “No.”  But he knew it was true.  Of course she would be his next of kin.  Why wouldn’t she be?

“I have to tell the President.”  Charlie stated, the shock apparent on his face.

“I’ll tell him Charlie.  Don’t worry about it.”  Leo told the presidents closest aide.  He watched as the senior staff began to unravel.  The tears began to slowly fall from CJ’s eyes.  Toby stood in the background rubbing at his chin in disbelief.  Sam stood rooted to the spot.  He couldn’t think of what Donna was going through.  “Some one should go to Donna.”

“I will.”  CJ spoke up.

“I’ll come with you.”  Toby laid a friendly hand on CJ’s arm.  She nodded her thanks to him as they departed the office heading towards the door.

Arriving at Donna’s apartment, they found it in darkness.  “Do you think she’s here?”  Toby asked.

“She might be.”  CJ answered as she climbed the steps and rang the doorbell.  No one answered.  “She could have gone to Josh’s already.”  Climbing back into the car they headed over to Josh’s Georgetown apartment.  CJ had found her many times after Josh’s shooting all those years ago.

Arriving there, again there were no lights, but Toby had a key.  Opening the door felt strange.  It was only then did Toby realise that he would never see one of his best friends again.  CJ had the same feeling.  “We’ll get through this Toby.  I promise you.  We will.  But first we have to find Donna.”  They checked the entire house.  The kitchen had recently been used, as the dishes lay untouched by the oven.  But there was no sign of Donna.  Where could she be?  Was she all right?  They all hoped and prayed she was.

Two days later, the president sat behind his desk awaiting his senior staff arriving for their first meeting since the death of their counterpart.  He had received some more news that morning from the coroner and from Donna.  No one had seen her since it had happened, no one could find out anything.

The door opened, letting Leo, Toby, CJ and Sam walk in.  “Charlie, would you please stay?”  The President asked his young aide.  Charlie took a seat beside Sam.  The president looked at his staff, who still seemed shell-shocked.  

“Sir, someone has cleared Josh and Donna’s desks.”  CJ informed the president.

“I know.  Donna did.”  He staff looked at him.  “According to the security logs she arrived around two this morning cleared out both desks and left by four thirty.  But not before leaving this on my desk.”  He held up a letter.  “Let me read it to you.  Dear Sir, I am sorry to inform you of my resignation, effective immediately.  It’s been an honour.  Signed Donnatella Moss.”  He took a deep breath.  “That’s all it says.  I also received word from the coroner’s office to say the body has already been moved.”

Everyone looked so shocked.  Not only had they lost Josh, they had now lost Donna.  No one knew where she was or where she had gone.

“I’ll contact the cemetery where Noah, Rachel and Joanie are buried.  See when the service is to be.  Donna’s probably arranged it all.”  Leo said before disappearing into his own office.  He couldn’t believe this was happening.  He had lost the man who was like a son to him.  Noah and Leo had been friends many years before and he had always been there for Josh, throughout everything that had happened in his life.  Now he hoped he would get that chance with Donna.

An hour later everyone met in Leo’s office to find out what he knew.  “According to the cemetery the funeral is scheduled for the day after tomorrow.  I asked who had organised it and the man told me that it was a very nice young woman, who hadn’t left her name.’

“Did he say how she was?”  CJ asked, more worried than ever about her friend.

“No, he said it wasn’t he who had dealt with her.”  Leo told the gather few.  “I have organised flights up to Connecticut for tomorrow evening and hopefully then we will have more answers.”  He hoped they would.

Leo stepped off the plane, more tired than he could ever remember.  He had been trying all day to find out where Donna had gone, but to no avail.  The rest of the senior staff wearily made their way down to the awaiting cars.  Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for everyone.

The day dawned bright and sunny, not at all like the mood of the four people sitting around the breakfast table.  Toby had his head stuck in the Washington Post; Sam was reading the New York Post, both of which had huge articles on Josh plastered across the front pages.  Leo was staring off into the distance as CJ pushed her breakfast around the plate.  No one seemed to know how he or she was supposed to act in this kind of situation.  They all knew what it was like to loose people close to them, but nothing like this.

“Aren’t you President Bartlett’s people?”  The young man that had served them breakfast asked.

“Yes we are.”  Sam answered in a tone that the young man knew not to ask anything else.  They didn’t feel like talking to each other, never mind a total stranger.

The service was being held in the cemetery where Josh’s father, mother and sister were all buried.  The foursome was hoping that when they arrived, Donna would already be there, but that wasn’t to be.  The cemetery was empty, save the Rabbi, undertaker and the four of them.  

The service was short but extremely meaningful.  It seemed sad that there were only four people there.  Joshua Lyman’s funeral should have been bursting at the seems, with so many dignitaries there that every secret service agent would have been needed.  But the one person who should have been there wasn’t and it was beginning to really worry Leo.

He spoke to the rabbi after Josh’s casket had been lowered into the ground.  Speaking to the man who had taken Rachel Lyman’s funeral only the year previous was hard.  Leo had watched, as his best friends family was no more.  The rabbi explained that Donna had spoken to him and gave him Josh’s wishes as to what was to happen today.  “How was she?”

“The young lady seemed in charge of her own emotions but there was certainly something bothering her.  I asked if she would be here today and she explained to me that she wouldn’t, as it would be too hard for her.  That I can understand, the look of love in her eyes was just so strong, I hope she finds peace with herself.”

“Us too.”  Leo answered.  ‘Donna where are you?’  Leo thought to himself.  He was going to go and check out Noah and Rachel’s house in the next town.  It was the only explanation where she could be.

Arriving at the Lyman house was strange.  He hadn’t been there in years.  In fact it wasn’t really that long.  It had been Noah’s funeral.  Rachel’s had been held somewhere else.  Josh couldn’t bear to be in the house without his mother being there.  Knocking the door he prayed that Donna would answer, so when a complete stranger answered it, he was shocked.  “Hi I was wondering if Donna was here?”

“Sorry think you’ve got the wrong house.”  The lady standing at the door told him.  “Wait you’re Leo McGarry, the Presidents CoS.  Wow.  I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Sorry, I was looking for Donna, she worked for Josh Lyman who owns this house.”

“Used to, he sold it to us about six months ago.  I heard what happened to him.  Dreadful thing to happen.”  The lady told him.  “The young lady you’re talking about, is she blonde?”  Leo nodded.  “Yeah she was here when Mr Lyman sold us the house.  But I haven’t seen her since.

‘Donna, where on earth can you be?’  He thought to himself as he thanked the lady before heading on his way back to the B&B.

CJ’s POV

It’s been months since Josh was killed and anyone has heard from Donna.  We are all so worried about her.  Her parents were no help to us, neither were her friends.  They just said she’d come back when she was good and ready.  Fat lot of good that has done anyone.  We are still trying to find her.  I mean we work in the White House and have access to every available source and we still have no clue.  She hasn’t used her ATM card, credit card.  Isn’t registered anywhere to receive benefits, isn’t working as far as we know.  It’s just too hard not seeing the pair of them on a daily basis.  I know we will never see Josh again but Donna, we have to find her.  She was so much a part of our lives.  Always there when we needed her no matter what time of day it was.  Always with a smile.  Not everyone could do that, especially working for Joshua Lyman.

That man was the best, but he was a pain in the backside.  Such a great political mind, but sometimes common sense seemed left at the front door.  He and Donna so obviously loved each other but he failed to notice.  And now she was alone somewhere in this huge country, trying to piece together a life without him.

President Bartlett’s POV

I watch as my senior staff appears in my office for our daily meeting.  Today my wife is joining us and I have asked Charlie to stay and listen to what is being said.

“Morning people, as you notice we have two guests among us today, that is because I have something I wish to read to you before we begin our day.”  People looked at me with a hint of disgust, I suppose you could call it.  I am known for my trivia mornings and useful speech’s.  Well at least I think they are useful.  “I received this letter today, only one other person has read it besides me, but it was addressed to me personally.  After reading it I knew it had to be read to you.  Let me begin.  

> To all in the White House, Hi my name is Victoria Joan Rachel Lyman and I am five weeks old.  I believe you may have known my parents at one time.  My mommy says she is sorry for going away but hopes that you now understand why she did.  She brought me to Washington in the hopes that you may want to meet me.  She tells me lots about you all and about my daddy.  She says I am very like him, looks and personality wise.
> 
> Anyway we are staying in the Travel Inn at Dulles and mommy hopes you’ll come and see us.  You have to understand why she can’t come to where you all are.  If you don’t’ want to see us she will also understand.  
> 
>                                     Squashy hugs and gummy smiles
> 
>                                                 Victoria (and mommy)”

“So that’s why she was gone then?”  Toby surmised, noting that no one else was ready for talking.  CJ was quietly sobbing in the corner, while everyone else looked shell shocked.

“She’s been through so much and all on her own.”  Abbey finally said.  I look to where my wife is standing, already plotting in her head what she can do.

“Yeah but she’s a strong woman.  She has proven that on many an occasion.”  I tell the assembled group.  “As much as I want to see them both, it would be a security nightmare for me to go to the airport.  Who is willing to go?”

CJ’s hand reaches up straight away.  “I’ll go.”  She sniffles.  “Think it’s best if I go first.  She’ll talk to me more than she would any of the guys.”

I know my press secretary is right so I nod in agreement.  Abbey joining in the nodding.  She would love to go as well, but again the security detail would be on overload.  Abbey would be like this child’s grandmother, me the grandfather if only Donna will let us in.

CJ’s POV

After an emotional senior staff meeting I am on my way to Dulles International airport where I am expected to find Donna.  I can’t believe all that she has been through since we last saw her but I hope she is willing to let me in.  I just hope she hasn’t left.

I knock the door rather gently, but soon hear feet on the other side.  Slowly the door opens to reveal Donna standing on the other side with the baby in her arms.  She is still as beautiful as she always was, though thinner and without the twinkle in her eye.  Then again she has lost a lot.  “Hi.”  I speak first.

“Hey.”  She answers as a smile spreads across her face.  I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.  “I’ve missed you CJ.”

“We’ve all missed you too.”  I tell her trying to keep my tears at bay.  I release her from my embrace taking my time to run my hand down the baby’s back.

“Guess I have some things I should explain.”  She says before leading my over to the sofa that over looks the window of the room.

“Whenever you are ready Donna, I’m not here to pressure you.  I’m here for you.  I would have been there for you.”

Tears have sprung into Donna’s eyes.  “I know but I just couldn’t.  So I ran.”  She says allowing one tear to slide down her cheek.  “CJ, everything just went so wrong for me and there was no way that I could stay and explain.”

“But why didn’t you speak to some one.  Donna we have been so worried about you.  Leo, Toby, Sam and I went to Josh’s funeral and you weren’t there, we didn’t know what to think.  We hadn’t heard from you in so long and then we got the letter about this little one.”  I tell her as I reach out to the baby again.

Little Victoria takes that moment to wake up.  Opening her big brown eyes she takes in the room around her before snuggling back into her mother.  “CJ, I was so messed up.  I found out I was pregnant before the accident and Josh told me he would stand by me.  I was going to quit.  Then the accident happened and I found no other way but to disappear.”

“Where have you been?”  I ask.  “Because we have been keeping track of your credit cards and bank records, you haven’t used them.”

“I know, I’ve been in Florida at Josh’s moms house.  I’ve been living there.  But when she was born I had to let you know the truth.  Is everyone mad at me?”  She asked before offering the baby to me.

Holding Victoria in my arms I could see Josh in her.  “Not any more.  Donna, we just wanted to make sure you were all right.”  I started but I couldn’t take my eyes off Victoria.  “She is so beautiful Donna, she is so like him.”

“I know.”  Her voice was a quiet whisper.  “CJ, will you do me a favour?”  I nod to her.  “If I give you Victoria’s car seat will you take her to meet the president?  I know it would be hard for him to come here but I want her to meet him.”

I stare at her.  She is so strong but her wall is beginning to crumble, she wants to let everyone in but is finding it too difficult.  “If that’s what you want of course I will.”

Leo’s POV

Standing looking out my office window I watch as CJ’s car pulls into the lot.  She gets out and goes into the back seat of her car and retrieves what looks like a baby seat.  Could this be the Lyman baby?  I head straight towards her office hoping to catch her before anyone else.

“CJ is this her?”  I ask as soon as she reaches the office.  CJ nods her head and I can see the tears in her eyes after an obvious emotional reunion with Donna.  I glance into the car seat and see an almost mirror image of Josh lying in it.  “She is so like him.”

“I know.”  CJ answers, her voice still a little gravely.  “I’m heading to the President with her now, do you want to come?”

“Yeah, did Donna not want to come?”  I ask, knowing the answer.

“I’ll explain when we get in there.”  She said lifting the baby from her carrier and settled the baby on her shoulder.  

Now the walk to the Oval Office we get a lot of looks, we haven’t told anyone else about Donna, but we carry on until we reach the outer office.  Charlie is sitting working on a form for something.  “Can we go in Charlie?”  I ask alerting the young man.  He looks up and sees the baby in CJ’s arms.

“Sure.”  He smiles and stands to have a closer look at the baby  “She looks like her dad.”  He comments as he opens the door to the office.  “Sir someone to see you.”

POTUS POV

I look up when Charlie puts his head in my office and am surprised to see CJ standing with a baby snuggled into her shoulder.  “CJ is this baby Lyman?”  CJ nods as she walks towards me and places the baby into my arms.  Looking down, the little one has her eyes open and she couldn’t look more like her father.  “Well hello Victoria, aren’t you just adorable.”  The baby gurgles to me and I smile.  How can this little one know what has happened, how will she know how great her father really was?  Suppose this is what Donna meant by having us tell the baby about her great father.  “Did Donna come?”

CJ shook her head.  “Sir she felt she couldn’t.”

“How is she?”  Leo asked, looking over my shoulder at the baby.

“A mess.  She isn’t doing well at all, sir.  She told me a little of what she had been up to since the accident.  She knew she was pregnant before Josh died and he agreed to stand by her.  But after his death she couldn’t take it, knowing people would judge her for being pregnant with her boss’s child so she ran.  She’s been living in his mother property in Florida, on her own, doing nothing at all.  She doesn’t even look like our Donna any more.  The sparkle she used to have is gone.  That twinkle in her eye she had has faded.  Her eyes are dull, apart from when she looks at this little one.”  CJ speak as she touches Victoria’s face.  The baby immediately looks to CJ.

“Sounds like she needs us.”  I say

“That she does, but she won’t come.”

“Well, I’ll just have to go there.  CJ I’ll take Victoria back to her mom.”  I have decided.  I can’t have the girl frightened to come to us.  I know this place will hold too many memories for her but she has to know that we are all here for her.

The other door to my office opens and my wife appears.  Her face immediately softens when she sees me with Victoria.  “Jed, you should have called me.”  She says walking over and lifting the baby from my arms.  “Where’s Donna?”

“Not here Abbey, but I am going to bring her back.”  I tell her.

Donna’s POV

There is knock on the hotel room door and I know who it is.  CJ will be bringing my daughter back.  It was an emotional reunion with her earlier but I ma glad that I came.  What I am not ready for is the person standing on the other side of the door?

“Mr President, what, who,.  I don’t know what to say?”  I am standing looking at the President of the United States, with my daughter in his arms.

“No need to say anything Donna.  No need at all.”  He tells me as he takes me into his arms.  And it’s then and only then do I allow myself to cry in front of someone.  The President makes me feel so safe.  “Donna, come back with me.  Come to the White House.”

My hands are shaking at the thought of it.  “I can’t.”  I manage to say.

“Yes you can, you have so many people there who love you.  People who want to help you.  We miss you.  And this little one needs her Grandma Abbey and Grandpa Jed.  Please Donna, come home.”

Home, he said the word I never thought I would hear again.  Washington was home for me, well it used to be, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone.  Can I make it home again?

Abbey’s POV

Jed left almost two hours ago to see Donna.  My poor girl, I hope in my heart that she is all right.  I can’t even begin to imagine what she has been through.  If I had lost Jed, my life would be over.  From what CJ says that is how Donna seems.  Her world has gone, the one man she loved, the father of her child is gone,  how can she come back from that?

I hear the main door tot he residence open and take a quick peek out the door and am overjoyed to see Jed leading Donna into our home.  She has Victoria in her arms, as if she is never going to let her go.  I know that feeling.  When Elizabeth was a baby there were days where I just couldn’t put her down.

I moved back and sat on one of the sofa’s, I didn’t want to overcrowd her.  She would need a lot of time.  She had been missing for so long, missed so much, but lost so much.

Jed came into the lounge without her.  “I’ve put her in the Lincoln bedroom.  I had Charlie move the crib in there earlier.  She’s settling Victoria down.”

“You are such a good man, Jed.  How is she?”

“Not good.”  And it’s all he has to say.

I head along the corridor and stand outside the Lincoln bedroom door.  I can hear Donna’s sobs even before I open the door, but as soon as I open the door the room is quiet.  I quietly walk to the edge of the bed and see Donna laying there, her daughter by her side.  “You’re home now Donna, don’t you worry about a thing.”  I whisper as I run my hand through her hair.  Donna opens her eyes and looks up at me.  The tears I heard fall are still evident in her eyes.  She turns and leans into me as I wrap my arms around her.  “It’s all right now.  We’ve got you.”  I tell her as I rock her as if she was my own.  She’s home now and this is where she’ll stay.


End file.
